You Promised
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: He is the person with a thousand broken promises and a thousand lives on his head.


**A/N) Sorry, I ran out of ideas for a few days + I was setting up another askblog. ;w; **

**AU. Keep that in mind. :U**

* * *

_I don't understand why you ever left me alone,_ he says, but no voice leaves his throat. It was like a strange twisted way of telepathy. The area around him was black, blacker than the darkest night and darker than a raven's wing. _What did you ever lose faith in?_

He wasn't screaming to himself anymore - he suddenly realises that there was another person in front of him. No, there wasn't just one - there were two, and they were both startlingly familiar to him. _Why did you two ever leave? _he continues brokenly, as he tries to force back the tears that flowed from his eyes and dripped to the floor, into silvery puddles in the night-black area.

He hears them respond, but it was nothing he ever wanted to hear. They stare at him blankly, their eyes hollow as they responded. _We lost faith in everything,_ he hears them say in a broken voice that wasn't said. _You would never come back, even when you promised you would. You never, ever keep a promise._

_Lies,_ he says viciously, and they snap backwards, looking startled for only a fraction of a second. _I never break a promise, unless the other is dead, because there is nothing left to uphold when they die. There is no more walls when everything comes crashing down._

They blink, and watch him with their darkened purple eyes, so much like his. _I guess that's why you kill everything you touch, then,_ the male says, stepping backwards as the female turns and starts to walk away, leaving him in the pitch-black area where he can't find anything on his own. _Because when people die, there is nothing left to uphold._

* * *

Corvus smiles at his two siblings as he browses through the shops. Both of them milled around uncertainly, and both their gazes turn towards him as he holds out a hand filled with coins. "Here," he says, grinning. "Go get whatever you like from any shop, and come back to this one to meet me in five minutes, okay?"

The area around them is hot, sweltering really, as the sun shines down fiercely onto sand that flies at the slightest sign of wind. The twins with their platinum-blond hair - _oh_ so similar to his - smile at him as they accept the coins, already turning around to the nearest sweets' shop. "Okay!" they chime together, and runs off swiftly, keeping in step with each other with the most perfect synchronisation.

His smile fades as he looks upwards and sees the black-feathered birds flying around in the air, swooping around in great circles and soaring up and down with utmost freedom. He hears them call above him, and he wants to take to the skies _with_ them.

He himself is a bird, and all birds want to be free in the end, where they can fly wherever they like and do whatever they could ever want. He hears the whispering of the wind in his ears and he wants more than ever to go.

But his siblings are rooted forever to the ground, like the weak flowers they were. But he was a bird, and he longs to be free - he promises himself that he will be a caged one no longer. He will not let mere_ flowers_, however pretty they were, distract him from what he truly wanted in the end.

* * *

_I never break a promise, unless the other is dead, because there is nothing left to uphold when they die. There is no more walls when everything comes crashing down._

* * *

Corvus blinks, and he waves outside for his brother to enter the house. He didn't, and Corvus sighs. Lotus didn't listen to anyone at this age, and Orchid had been trying for weeks without any success. He knows that this exact time is probably the most perfect time to leave.

So he does, leaping out of the window and into the arms of the raven waiting outside after leaving a hurriedly-scrawled note behind. He ignores the flowers that have turned into weeds for him - no flower would ever be good enough for him anymore.

_I promise I'll come back. Don't worry for me. Protect yourselves and please believe me when I say that I'll come back. -Corvus_

When Lotus finds out, he keeps quiet about it. Orchid was curious as to where their big brother had went, but accepts Lotus' response when he says that he went off because they weren't wanted anymore. He talks about the content of the letter when Orchid finds it later, however. He isn't a lotus anymore - he wouldn't allow himself to be.

He's a rose. He's a thorny rose that protects his precious sister, the only sibling he has left and would allow himself to trust, because if even their big brother that they had always looked up to left, why should he trust anyone else?

The crow never came back a crow. He came back a phantom. And this Phantom presents a rose to his queen.

* * *

_no more walls._

_no more promises._

_no more things that I need to keep._

* * *

When his queen dies, he chases down his brother - the lotus-turned-rose with his deadly thorns. Without the slightest bit of regret, he attempts to kill his brother, and fails. But he fatally wounds him, and that is good enough for the thief.

He never remembered the promise he had made years ago. Not even when the words bubble on his brother's lips, not even when his sister screams them back towards him. Not even when his queen reminds him of them. He wouldn't let himself break a promise.

But if a promise is forgotten and left to rot, did it matter? No one remembers a promise made years ago - only the people that had considered it the most important of all. Each sibling had considered it the most important in their lives, but the person who had made it in the first place.

He can't keep a promise. He can't keep a promise because he never remembers. He has promised to save everyone he can, but he has failed, every single time. He is always too late, always too weak, always too slow to do anything.

And he never remembers because he wouldn't be able to stand himself if he did. He is the person with a thousand broken promises and a thousand lives on his head.

* * *

_I never thought my name would mean anything more than what it is - a name. Do you know what it means?_

_It means 'crow'. I am the crow. I am the crow that brings death and destruction to anything I touch._

* * *

**A/N) You can think of the explanations of why I used certain terms, like lotus-to-rose. :U I'm lazy. Yeah, sorry for repeating points, but they are meant to be there. -w-**


End file.
